


We have a mascot now!

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [18]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpacas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Supernatural Investigators, The Fortean San Franciscan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Tim the alpaca, born from a silly discussion about "What we do in the dark", Miss Grey 's Band of Brothers Supernatural hunter AUI don't know what possessed me when I had these headcanons and suggested them to my friend.I love these two but they are so painful to draw.
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We have a mascot now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).



Looks like the the Fortean San Franciscan has a new member! It's fitting because shorn alpacas look like cute little aliens.

Edit: @miss_grey just wrote [this lovely backstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021813/chapters/57948352) for Tim

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
